


Caught! Or Not..

by Rizaru



Series: Catching You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Guess so.., Hogwarts Sixth Year, Is it fluff?, M/M, Not in the Mood for Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizaru/pseuds/Rizaru
Summary: Harry has finally caught on to what Draco Malfoy - the insufferable git - is up to at Hogwarts when following him one late evening through the corridors.. Or has he?





	Caught! Or Not..

**Author's Note:**

> This is something very random, written while barely awake..
> 
> It might be fun, I hope? I've no idea right now.. hehe
> 
>  
> 
> Ohmg, I'm so sorry you all who read this before this moment (4am where I am) there were sooo many typos I could die of shame, really. (Perhaps still some..)
> 
> Well, truthfully it's not a wonder because I didn't proofread it.. and I was, still am, almost falling asleep. No wonder huh, it's freaking 4am *facepalm*
> 
> Also a cool song while reading: Come and Get Me by Sleeping Wolf.   
> It fits here

Harry Potter was lurking along the corridors. Not a sight rarely seen in his sixth year at Hogwarts, but it was something more this time - because Harry had  _finally_  caught on Malfoy doing.. whatever he was doing, lurking around the castle as the blonde git was. 

Harry looked down on the Marauder's Map and saw the snake walking steadily ahead on a corridor in the seventh floor. Harry hurried along, safely tucked underneath his invisibility cloak, of course, so he would catch up on the boy.

No others were there in that moment and Harry could freely run up the stairs without minding the echo of his footsteps on hard stone floor. He was almost up there, and he  _knew oh he knew,_ this would be juicy. Malfoy was finally in his grasp after so many nights of watching his dot on the map, of breakfasts watching that dot, of lessons watching that dot - and Hermione said he was obsessed! But he wasn't, no way, not even close - because Malfoy always went and disappeared before Harry could find  _that dot_ on his map.

But not this time.

This time, Harry would catch him and then tell Dumbledore, tell Hermione and Ron, how  _he_  had been right all along - how Malfoy was a Death Eater plotting something in the school. And that Harry was the one always right to be on the tail of the blonde.

He ran along the corridor and saw Malfoy in front of the... Room of Requirement, shit! Harry sped up, knowing it was next to impossible to get in once the door closed, his legs pounced on the floor, Malfoy walked the second time in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy and his trolls, Harry's breath hitched in his throat - it was still so far away. Then he walked the third time and a door manifested itself on the wall, Harry wanted to curse aloud, but did not, instead, he drew out his wand and kept on running. Malfoy turned and walked into the room, one hand letting the door close after him. It crew closer and closer to the close - Harry pointed his wand and hoped for a pen, a barrel a.. anything!

The door stayed ajar,

never quite closing,

never quite staying open.

Harry smiled wildly under his cloak and stopped just outside the door after a few seconds Malfoy had gone in to steady his breathing. He had the high ground now. He knew Malfoy was there but Malfoy didn't know Harry was going in.

He smiled gleefully, thinking ahead to different scenarios where the blonde was desperately trying to hide something.. whatever it was, from Harry, but to no avail, because Harry had his wand pointed at him, ready to get him out to the Headmaster. The shocked look on the pale face, mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide and pleading, yeah that would be a nice change from the constant sneering and pompousness the git had going.

He huffed a bit, breath now strong and steady, rounded his elbows back and grasped his wand tightly, ready to fire an  _expelliarmus_  as his greeting. He glanced down and saw what had stopped the door from closing - it was a small round piece of wire, small enough to let the door almost close, but also big enough that the lock wouldn't lock itself. He smiled, thinking he could have brilliant moments, too and - pushed the door open, holding his breath for what to come.

It was dark, that was the first thing he noticed. Only a warm glow from a fireplace basking in the stone room. It wasn't that big either, a couple of feet to a way. The fire place crackled on the right of him so Harry instinctively walked further towards it and a dark thing.. a couch? in front of it.

There was nothing else in the room, really, but the couch, fire place and a rack holding a poker for the fire.

For a second Harry thought there was no Malfoy either, but then he saw him.. or heard him was more like it.

Soft sounds came from the couch and when Harry looked he could see a blond head just above the back of the couch, turned in his direction, only he couldn't see Harry because he was still under the invisibility cloak.

Harry moved closer, inching carefully so as to not announce his presence and stop Malfoy from hiding his evil deeds from him before Harry could accost him of such - but he was sure he blonde was up to no good.

The couch was a really peculiar thing, it was very high backed and soft looking to sit in, from what Harry could make out from standing barely by its side. He could feel the fire warm his sore muscles from running wonderfully, but hardly noted it when his heart started beating faster - this was it, soon, so soon he could practically taste it he would finally know what the blonde was up to. Harry took a step forth, stepping into the small space between the couch and the huge fire place, turning his eyes up to find Malfoy - who definitely was  _up._

Only the 'no good' was a bit shaky term to use in this situation.

Harry swallowed heavily. 

 _This_  was definitely  _not_  what he'd had in mind when coming after Malfoy.

The blonde was sprawled on the couch, looking just as comfortable as it definitely was, his other leg bent against the back while the other lay relaxingly against the long soft fabric of forest green. It was more like a divan, as Malfoy's back rested against fluffy pillows. Shadows and light played on high cheekbones and on the bends of a slightly opened mouth, as Harry had pictured it to be, but his eyes were closed.

_This was not what Harry had thought to find,_

It was not that he was sitting on a couch, nor that his eyes were closed, not pleading, but that he was that..  _up_.

Harry swallowed again, eyes lowering to Malfoy's hand, nestled between his thighs, going up and down, up and down in a leisure beat. A soft moan escaped his lips and Harry finally understood what those noises had been. Harry blushed profoundly,  _his_  eyes going wide when the picture of Malfoy on the divan, touching himself registered into his mind and he actually comprehended what he was seeing.

He moved back in a flurry, legs moving faster than his mind - straight into the poker.

Harry flew down to the floor in a resounding crash!, almost tumbling to the fire while at it and he cursed his shitty luck.

Because  _of course_  Malfoy heard it. His eyes flew open and his hand stopped working on.. that.. and he sat up straighter, staring right down at the still rolling poker and hafly visible Harry next to it. Their eyes met for a beat, both flushing but not really understanding what they were seeing, their nemesis. Watching when the other was.. pleasuring himself and the other getting caught while trying to get a comfortable wank - alone.

Harry opened and closed his mouth while trying to say something, but nothing came to mind. What was one supposed to say in a situation like this anyway? It was his rescue that Malfoy was a  _Malfoy_  and seemed to get control of himself and the situation fast. He leaned back into the divan and watched Harry bemusedly sprawled on the floor.

"Can't even let me get a wank alone, Potter?" he asked in his usual drawl and eyed him suspiciously. "Or did you want to join me, perhaps?"

Harry blushed great scarlet again and hurried to his feet while rambling: "No way! I wasn't.. or I didn't mean to.. I don't want to.. - what are you even doing sneaking off to here to do.. that?" he finished and asked what his mind wanted to know at the moment.

Malfoy only raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"That? Can't say the word 'wank', Potter? You sound like a virgin for Merlin's sake. And why  _can't_  I be here to do whatever the hell I want to?" he asked, sounding bored, as usual.

Harry stammered even more then.

"'Course I can! I just thought you'd want the privacy or something.. And you can't.. be here to do whatever you want to - because - because... - I'm here! So you can't! Even when you're not doing.. wanking!" he said, trying to mix up his thoughts on what he expected Malfoy to do and what Malfoy was doing.

Failing quite badly if he said so himself.

"Oh?" Malfoy only asked, slowly stroking his length up and down again, in that same beat he had earlier, "I can't? Well, Potter, what am I doing  _now_ _?_  And how exactly are you going to stop me?"

It was a taunt, a clear as day taunt.

From Malfoy.

So obviously Harry saw red in that moment and did not think of the consequences - did he ever, though?

He bit his lip hard and glared at the blonde in front of him, looking  _oh so smug and relaxed and not a Death Eater_. Indignation and fury at his apparent powerlessness in front of his long time nemesis made him stomp briskly forward, momentarily enjoying the look of shock from the blonde - he must have thought Harry wouldn't dare do anything.

How wrong he was. Harry almost glowered at the thought of besting the blonde in something.

But he really hadn't the time for that, because..

he sat on top of the Slytherin and secured his wrist in his, stopping any motion from happening concerning his prick that.. was almost in contact with Harry's hands. Harry gulped.  _What had he done again?_

"Now you can't do whatever you want to do", he nonetheless said victoriously and glanced up to meet wide silvery gray eyes, staring into his completely abashed.

The momentum changed

Harry gulped again and couldn't tear his eyes away from Malfoy's.

He could feel his wrist shaking in his grasp ever so slightly, could feel the blonde's legs against his own, as he'd so thoughtlessly jumped on top of the boy - his enemy.

But why didn't he feel like that now, in this moment?

His hand almost brushing against.. his private parts, his face a few centimeters away from a pale one, with flames dancing on the skin. Harry must have those dancing on his skin, too.

With a warm, breathing body suddenly underneath his?

Malfoy swallowed too, and glanced down to where Harry's hand rested. He swallowed again.

"No, I can't", the blonde said, looking up to his green eyes again, some sort of.. mirth dancing there along with the flames, as well as nervousness.

"But you can make me do what I want to do."

Harry stared back, his mind going in circles, trying to figure out  _what_  Malfoy was talking about, when..

"Oh!" Harry intelligently said, a few minutes off. Malfoy quirked another eyebrow at him.

"I could", Harry said, frowning and looking into silvery orbs again, "But why would I?"

Those eyes seemed to reel him in again, making his head go ever so slowly.

A soft voice whispered, and Harry hadn't even realized Malfoy had leaned in teasingly before his breath tickled the skin on his neck:

"Because it would feel  _good_.."

Harry shuddered. He couldn't help it. And watched a knowing smirk lift to those pale lips. He wanted to make it away, immediately. But his hands were kinda occupied, trying to keep another pair of hands from wandering, so he did the only other thing possible in that moment.

He kissed Malfoy, sealing those lips and stealing that infuriating smirk away.

It felt soft, warm, and not bad.

Harry leaned back and now the smirk was on  _his_  lips. He knew his eyes danced in victory. Malfoy stared at him first stunned, but soon an irked twitch appeared at his jaw.

Harry heard him growl a little before his lips were suddenly being crushed.

Malfoy leaned up to devour his mouth and Harry gasped, getting caught of guard, totally so, and a tongue invaded his mouth.

Harry's mind stopped working then.

It checked out completely, only registering things like:  _oh, so good.._  or  _Malfoy sure knows how to kiss._

He moved back to get more when those skillful lips tried to pry away and caught the lower one between his teeth in a punishment for stopping, before sliding his tongue in to devour in turn, when Malfoy's lips parted in pain at the nip.

Their mouths crashed together again, both willing to come out as the victor in their battle of wills, lips and tongues.

At the same time, without even meaning to, Harry's hands moved. They stopped their hold and in his eagerness to move forward, they brushed against something hard. Malfoy's sudden gasp made him know just what he'd grasped. That same sound also let him work his way into Malfoy's mouth with no resistance. So he did it again, when the blonde tried retaliating. Another gasp sounded and momentarily their mouths parted when Malfoy leaned back against the pillows when his back arched by the apparent feelings of pleasure racking through him. Harry moved closer yet again, wanting that mouth back on his  _now_.

His momentum was stopped abruptly though, when something, a hand, brushed against  _him._  That part of him, the same one he was touching, but on Malfoy. Harry's eyes widened in disbelief - because he was hard and suddenly bare and..  _oh, it felt so goood_. He closed his eyes in pleasure and gasped, then snapped them back open again when a wet tongue slipped to his parted mouth in another attack. His eyes locked on Malfoy's silvery ones, not a few millimeters away from his own. And they were grinning infuriatingly. Harry growled in displeasure, but then that hand moved again and he forgot what he was going to do.

Kisses trailed down his neck, and heck if those didn't feel good, too, sending goosebumps trailing down his whole being.

"Why'd you stop, Potter?" a breathy voice asked by his ear and Harry shivered, "Just when I was starting to feel good.."

Harry forced his eyes open and took a moment to remember where and what he was supposed to do, when understanding hit him.

_oh, right, my hand on his erection._

_That's twitching, oh fuck that makes mine twitch too._

Harry gulped and moved his hand in a lazy way, before thumping the top like he always did to his own when wanting to feel real good. And going by Malfoy's sudden hiss, it felt good to him, too. Harry jerked when suddenly a thumb pressed to his slit, too, in a mimicking motion and he moaned aloud.

"Like that, Potter? See how long you can last", Malfoy hissed into his ear, the smirk evident in his hitched low voice. Harry was always up to a challenge, so he sped up his rhythm and turned to kiss the pinked earlobe so easily accessible by his mouth before nicking at it gently. Both the jerk in his hand and a sudden hiss informed him it worked, so he kept on going, doing everything he could while Malfoy also sped up while ravaring his neck and letting his other hand wonder around, too, pinching Harry's nipple from over his shirt.

"No fair", Harry moaned and felt his other hand shake under the pressure he'd extended on it. He couldn't just go and lift it either or he'd crash on Malfoy, literally.

A soft chuckle was his only steeling point when the blonde didn't listen and kept on going, working Harry up so fast he couldn't believe it was happening. Not wanting to lose, though, he kept giving back what he got and they both were a moaning, hissing mess of warm flesh writhing against each other by the time Harry felt his balls tighten in a familiar way and his breath hitched. He felt Malfoy's smirk against his throat and growled in displeasure, before stupidly pulling his other hand free and jerking Malfoy's evading lips against his as their bodies crashed together and their erections brushed against each other almost painfully, eliciting similar gasp from them both, lips pressed together as they were, it could almost count as the same sound.

Their hips jerked at the same time, too, giving the final push to make them come all over each other with groans against each others lips that were melded into a bruising kiss.

After a while they both sifted a little to get into a better position to level their breathing.

That's when Harry's mind kicked back in.

_Oh my god, oh my god!_

_I did not just do that, I did not just do that!_

"You did Potter, now shut up", a cranky voice sounded by his ear and Harry turned to look, wide eyed, as Malfoy grinned at him sneakily.

Apparently he hadn't spoken inside his mind.

"I did get that wank I got here to do, so buckle it up Potter and let me go now."

He sounded so pleased to have gotten his.. wank, Harry saw red once again.

"That's what you say, right? But definitely not in a way you thought you would", Harry stated almost angrily, not really getting what he was saying.

Malfoy looked almost speechless at that.

"No, I can't say I predicted you wanking me off, Potter. That would make quite a seer to have predicted such an action between us. Now get off, I've got my Potions essay to write", he said, almost cordially before brutishly pushing Harry off to the ground with a thump.

The blonde sat up and made himself decent again before standing up while Harry frantically did the same and got up, too.

Together they walked out of the room and went different ways, not saying another word to each other.

Harry knew his cheeks were scarlet when he ducked underneath the portrait hole and into a quiet common room.

 _What the hell had he done again!_  His mind screamed at him in the solitude of his own bed, memories of the past half an hour running through his mind and making him hard again.

 

_What the hell had he done....?_

_Or more like, what the hell had Malfoy done to him?_

 

_Not give him a reason to run off to the Headmaster for sure, or brag to Hermione of being right._

 

Harry shivered and then thought _, no Hermione and Ron would never have to know about this happening._

 

_It would stay as his own little secret, something to look out for, when he planned catching Malfoy again._

 

_Because Harry knew he would._

 

_He would stalk his dot on the map again tomorrow, and maybe, perhaps if Fate so instructed,_

 

_he would catch him again._

 


End file.
